


Every Warrior Needs a Hand

by lilbabeyfrog



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, tinies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbabeyfrog/pseuds/lilbabeyfrog
Summary: Borrower Roman, the self-proclaimed protector of the bean’s house, goes up against a rat.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Every Warrior Needs a Hand

Roman was good at fighting. At least, from his perspective. He could his swing his needle and beat any pests. He considered himself the hero and protector of this bean's house, even if he wouldn't get any credit. So when one fateful day, he heard the chittering of a rat, it was common sense for him to go after it, needle sharpened and ready. He hadn't fought too many rats, but he was so good with those ants the other day he was sure he could handle it.  
In fact, when he finally found the rat in the passage onto the kitchen counter, he was so confident he decided he did not need the element of surprise. "En Guarde!" He said, poised and ready to fight. Unfortunately, so was the rat. It launched itself at him at a speed hard to counter with just a needle. He dodged, only barely missing the claws aimed at him. Not only that, but it had caught his shoulder, ripping into his favorite outfit.  
"Fine. We duel without honor." Roman spat at the rat, dropping his needle in favor of the smaller and handier makeshift knife. The rat lunged again, but he was ready this time. With a quick jump and flash of his knife, he wasn't the only one bleeding. He took the spot between the rat and the outside kitchen with a sneer.  
"You will not plague this house any longer!" Roman hit first this time. The rat was just as fast as he was, making it a struggle to keep the upper hand. If he could just get an opening...  
There.  
He straddled the rat and held the knife to its furry throat. "Adieu, my foul fiend." He said and pulled the knife back for maximum power. However, the rat had decided that this fight was in fact, not over. It ran as fast as it could towards the kitchen counter while shaking Roman off.  
It succeeded just near the edge, and although Roman hit the ground hard, he got up as fast as possible. He grabbed his knife from where it had fallen. Roman and the rat stared each other down. Roman was tense and ready to spring at a moment's notice. And just as he was about to, the lights in the kitchen turned on. The rat sprinted off into the wall again. Out of surprise, Roman's battered legs gave out, making him trip backward. His foot felt the edge of the counter, and suddenly, he was falling. He closed his eyes and tried to hold back tears as he readied himself for impact.  
Everything hurt, and then it all went black.


End file.
